


the dangers of p.d.a.

by SgtSpill



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, anyway... happy birthday to my son, but like. just a heads up: they are outed, the rest of the team appears v briefly but like, theyre not There, well it's less jack & bits coming out and more like they're found out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtSpill/pseuds/SgtSpill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty has a surprise for Jack for his birthday. It ends up being a surprise for everyone involved, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dangers of p.d.a.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote basically all of this in one go oh man  
> this is my first check please fic, and it is purely fluff  
> i just want jack to be happy and have only nice things 
> 
> thanks to [other jenna](http://gaysun.tumblr.com) for being my beta reader!! (& you should really check out her cp fic; it's _fantastic_ )

The first time Jack wakes up, it’s still dark. His phone is buzzing wildly on his nightstand, and he glares at it for a moment before picking it up. The screen says it’s 12:03, and he glares harder as he swipes open the notifications appearing: _Samwell Men’s Hockey (25)_.

 **B. “Shitty” Knight (11:59)  
** aaaaAAAAAAA HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAC K ♥♥♥♥♥  
I LOVE U, U BEAUTIFUL FUCKER

_B. “Shitty” Knight named the conversation “HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

**Chris “Chowder” Chow (12:00)  
** Omg Jack it’s ur birthday?????!!! Wow that’s so great happy birthday!!!!!!!!!  
Um I mean technically it’s not ur birthday here yet because time zones and everything but still!!!!!!!!!  
That’s so exciting omg!!!!!!!!!!  
Happy birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Justin “Ransom” Oluransi (12:00)  
** BRO  
BRRROOOOOO I CAN’T BELI EVE YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOUR BDAY’S COMING UP

 **Adam “Holster” Birkholtz (12:01)  
** YEAH MAN COME ON  
THIS IS LIK E……,,… TEAM BONDING 101 DUDE

 **Larissa “Lardo” Duan (12:01)  
** guys... he’s had the same birthday for the past 3 years you’ve known him.  
like, this happens every year.  
anyway, happy birthday jack

 **Adam “Holster” Birkholtz (12:01)  
** OH IM SRY LARDS I DIDNT REALIZE I WAS SUPPOSED 2 BE KEEPING TRACK OF EVERY1’S LIVES

 **Larissa “Lardo” Duan (12:01)  
** it takes literally 10 seconds to put someone’s birthday on your calendar  
if you’re that invested in it

 **Justin “Ransom” Oluransi (12:02)  
** Bro. Totally missing the point.  
This is about COMMUNICATION 

 **Eric “Bitty” Bittle (12:02)  
** Y’all it is too late for this  
Jack’s got training camp rn  
He’s probably sleeping

 **Adam “Holster” Birkholtz (12:02)  
** but the spirit of teamwork never sleeps, bits. never

 **William “Dex” Poindexter (12:02)  
** Oh my god guys really go to sleep or something  
Happy birthday jack

 **Derek “Nursey” Nurse (12:03)  
** happy bday jack

After that, the texts keep coming. Jack starts to turn his phone off so he can go back to sleep when he gets a text directly from Bitty.

 **Eric “Bitty” Bittle (12:05)  
** Omg the group chat is such a mess  
Happy birthday though!!!! ♥♥♥♥♥♥

 **Jack (12:05)  
** Thanks  
Can you teach me how to leave a group next time I see you

 **Eric “Bitty” Bittle (12:06)  
** Haha maybe!  
Go back to sleep now!! It’s a big day! Ttyl ♥

Six more messages have popped up in the group chat since Bitty texted him, and Jack doesn’t even read them before quickly typing out “Go to sleep guys” and turning off his phone. Still, he’s smiling as he lies back down to go to sleep.

 

_/ _/ _/

 

The second time, Jack wakes up as the sun is starting to rise. He lingers in bed a moment to look over the texts he missed last night in the group chat ( 35 more messages and he can’t even tell what they’re arguing about by the end) before getting started with his morning routine. His birthday’s never really felt like a big deal to him, not since he was a kid, so he doesn’t plan on changing much today. Fully aware of how much chirping he’d face from the team if they found out, he gets dressed for his morning run as usual. Pulling out his phone one last time, he fires off a quick good morning text to Bitty, pulls on his running shoes, and heads out the door.

When he gets back from his run, the first thing he does is check his phone for an answer from Bitty. He’s gotten several texts from Shitty (“jack what are u doing for ur bday bro??????????”, “dont tell me ur just lookin to have a quiet day”, “dont do it bro”, “its ur BIRTHDAY”, “this is like,,,, the best possible time to throw a total rager”, “and ft ur best bro the whole time so he can make sure ur doing it right”, “also have i mentioned that i love u”), and he has a few more from distant family members and his teammates, but Bitty is… weirdly quiet. Even if he sleeps later than Jack most days, he _should_ be up by now. Jack frowns before trying to reel himself in. _Bitty’s life doesn’t_ revolve _around mine_ , he reminds himself. _He’s probably just got more important things to focus on._  He pushes the thought away and responds to the various texts he’s received. As he returns to his usual routine, mixing a protein shake—cinnamon sugar flavor because, well, it _is_ his birthday—he still can’t shake the weird feeling he has.

**Jack (9:53)**

So do you want to skype soon  
Because of my birthday and everything  
If you’re not busy with something, I mean

Ten more minutes pass with no response, and Jack continuously reminds himself that he’s being stupid for letting it bother him.

 **Jack (10:04)  
** It doesn’t have to be soon  
Just whenever works for you  
I just want to see your face again

He winces when he looks at the line of unanswered texts. It looks like a conversation with Shitty, except even _he_ can tell it’s awkward. He’s honestly grateful for the distraction when his phone starts ringing with a call from his mom.

The call lasts almost thirty minutes, and Jack is hit with an onslaught of questions about every part of his life from both of his parents. Still, Jack can’t help but smile at the obvious affection in their voices. He feels his chest tighten as he updates them on his relationship with Bitty, on his time spent with the Falconers, and on his new life in Providence. Even now, it’s still a bit of a shock, this realization that he’s _happy_ with his life right now. It must show in his voice, because his mom goes quiet near the end of the call, and he can hear her smile as she tells him how proud of him they both are, sounding entirely genuine. He feels… lighter, somehow after they hang up, enough to calm down his earlier stress. With that, Jack settles into the ugly green couch he’d recently bought, turning on the World War II documentary he’d recorded and sending Shitty a few more texts about his (nonexistent) birthday plans.

He’s halfway through the documentary when the doorbell rings and completely shatters his focus. He frowns, more out of confusion than irritation, and walks over to answer it. Opening the door, he’s expecting something like a gift basket sent by the Falconers management or maybe one of the local kids selling candy bars for his baseball team. What he’s not expecting is Bitty, standing on his doorstep, with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and a bunch of _balloons_ in his hand.  

Bitty opens his mouth to speak, but doesn’t get the chance because Jack is immediately _on_ him, pulling Bitty  into his arms and kissing him with everything he has. Bitty makes a noise of surprise and hesitates for only a moment, but soon he’s kissing back. _God_ , Jack has missed this so much, has missed _Bitty_ so much. They pull apart reluctantly, breathless and grinning.

“Bits, I—” Jack starts, but he cuts off quickly, because _oh god_ , Shitty and Lardo are standing right behind Bitty. And Jack hadn’t noticed.

Silence hangs in the air for a long moment, as Shitty looks between Jack and Bitty with an expression that can only be described as pure, unbridled joy, his eyes wide and mouth open in the biggest smile Jack has ever seen. Even Lardo looks stunned, her eyebrows raised and lips parted in a small _oh_ shape.

Bitty’s face is the reddest he’s ever seen it, giving Jack a weak smile as he says, “Um… surprise?”

His words seem to to set Shitty off, and suddenly, he pulls both Jack and Bitty into his arms, practically yelling directly into their ears, “HOLY _SHIT!_ JACK LAURENT ZIMMERMANN, YOU BEAUTIFUL BASTARD! ARE YOU _BONING_ BITTY?”

Both of them struggle against his grip, but apparently Shitty’s a lot stronger than he’d ever bothered to show, because neither can escape. Shitty completely ignores their resistance, as he continues, only slightly quieter, “Oh my god. Ohhhh my _god_ . I can’t— I don’t— I can’t _believe_ neither of you _told_ me! I’m so”—both of them wince as he squeezes them even tighter—“ _happy_ for you!”

“Shits, are you _crying?”_ Lardo asks, interrupting his passionate ranting.

“Of _course_ I’m crying, Lards. How could I not? This is the most beautiful moment of my _life_.”

Bitty’s voice is strained as he tilts his face up to speak, “Shitty, I’m really happy that you’re happy, but could we _please_ go inside now?”

Shitty nods, sniffling quietly, and pushes forward, not letting go. The three of them barely fit through the doorframe, and one of the balloons pops on the way in, but Shitty completely ignores all of that in favor of dragging them over to the couch and pushing them onto it. Then, without any sort of warning, his demeanor changes entirely, his eyes narrowing into something more accusatory, as if there’s _not_ tear tracks down his face and—is that _mascara?_ He hears the door close, and suddenly Lardo is standing next to him, a hand on her hip.

 _Clearly,_ we have a lot to talk about, my friends.”  

“Shitty, I—” 

“Nope! I don’t want to hear it, _Mr. Zimmermann_ ,” Shitty says, effectively cutting him off. “What I need right now are _answers.”_

“Really,” Lardo agrees. “Like, since _when?”_

“Graduation,” they both say at the same time and quickly turn to each other to grin.

“GR— _GRADUATION?”_ Shitty basically yells, and in the back of his mind, Jack worries that he’s going to start crying again. “YOU MEAN THAT YOU TWO HAVE BEEN—SINCE _GRADUATION?”_

Lardo puts a comforting hand on Shitty’s shoulder and gently shushes him, before turning back to Jack and Bitty with the same accusing glare from before.

Meanwhile, Shitty still looks like he’s in the middle of some sort of breakdown. “Jack, I thought you were _straight_ ; I can’t believe you never _told me_ you liked dudes,” he continues to ramble. “I mean, not that you would ever _have_ to; I would never want anyone to feel _obligated_ to out themselves, because that’s just not fair, and—”

“Shits, you never really asked,” Jack says simply, shrugging.

This only seems to stress him out more, and his eyes widen in horror as he says quietly, “Oh my _god._ Do you know what this means? I’ve been the heteronormative dickhole the _entire time._ All this time and I never thought to—Holy shit. I’m so _sorry;_ I can’t _believe myself—”_

“Shitty, it’s _okay_ ,” Bitty says, trying desperately not to burst out laughing. “I mean, I thought he was straight too. He’s not exactly easy to read.”

Jack turns to him with a baffled look. “ _What?_ Bits, I was obvious. I flirted with you all the time.”

“Pfft, _when?_ ”

“We spent basically every day together in the second semester; I hung out with you and talked to you more than anyone! I went to a _kegster_ with you!”

“Well, if your idea of flirting is constant chirping and being in the general vicinity of someone, I’d love to hear your thoughts on _friendship_.”

“Okay, what about the other stuff? Like buying your latte-thing at Starbucks? Or giving you my jacket when it was cold out? Even _I_ know that’s supposed to be considered a ‘romantic’ gesture.”

Bitty opens his mouth to respond, but he’s interrupted by a wounded noise from Shitty, who is now halfway laid across Lardo’s arms, forearm thrown dramatically over his eyes. “Jesus _fucking_ christ, you guys are so cute. I can’t believe I missed this.”

Lardo snorts in response and looks back up at them. “Seriously though, guys. We need _deets_. Like, right now.”

 

_/ _/ _/

 

“So you guys have boned by now, right?” Shitty asks, completely casual, just leaning against the kitchen counter. Jack almost chokes on his water, feeling his face heat up.

“Jesus _christ,_ Shits—”

“Bitty, you gotta tell me, brah,” he continues, completely ignoring Jack’s glare. “Is Jack Zimmermann the total sex god I’ve always known him to be?”

Without any warning, a wooden spoon still covered in cake batter comes flying from across the kitchen and nails Shitty on the shoulder. “None of your business,” Bitty says simply, his voice almost lilting.

Lardo grins. “I can see Bits’s face, bro; he _totally is.”_

Jack’s not sure he’s ever blushed this hard in his life.

 

_/ _/ _/

 

As Bitty pulls the cake out of the oven—”Yes, it’s inferior to pie in every way, but tradition _is_ tradition”—Lardo glances around the kitchen thoughtfully.

“Wait,” she says, eyes settling on Jack, “So, when you were picking out this place in _April_ , you were totally thinking about having Bitty over, weren’t you?”

“What? I—”

“Look at this kitchen! Holy shit, dude; you are so gone on him.”

Jack’s not really sure what to say to that, because, well, she’s not wrong. He looks over to Bitty for some sort of assistance, but all he finds is a small smile and a flush to match his own.

 

_/ _/ _/

 

After they’ve dished out the pieces of cake while singing a terrible rendition of the happy birthday song, a big smile appears on Shitty’s face, and he announces, “Now, for the most _important_ part of the birthday tradition: getting completely schwasted.”

As he walks over to his bag and starts pulling out an armful of bottles, Jack’s brow furrows. “Shits, did you pack more alcohol than clothing?”

Shitty looks almost offended at the question. “Of course, brah. Clothes are totally optional in this situation; booze is _not_ ,” he says, like it’s the most obvious fact in the world.

Bitty and Lardo are both laughing as they each grab a bottle. Jack shrugs and grabs one for himself. He wishes he had his camera right now, to capture this exact moment: Lardo leaning on Bitty’s shoulder, both of them with huge smiles on their faces, Shitty gesturing wildly with a bottle in his hand as he starts talking about _god knows what_ . The overhead lights are warm, casting a soft golden light around all three of them. Everything about the scene gives him a distinct feeling of _home_. Appreciating everything about this moment, he tunes in to Shitty’s story about the “stupid rich fuckboy” he got into it with at his dad’s country club.

By the end of the night, Jack’s sides _hurt_ from laughing so much, and they’ve all long since crossed the line from buzzed to drunk. Once he got past the mortification of his relationship with Bitty being found out, he discovered that having them know is… great. He’d never really noticed how much keeping it a secret _sucked,_ but now, with Bitty leaned up against him, face pressed into his chest as he practically cackles at Lardo’s current story, he knows that he wouldn’t have it any other way. For the first time, they’re holding hands in front of others without worrying if anyone’s going to notice or comment—well, actually, Shitty notices _and_ comments almost every time they do anything that could be considered non-platonic, but that’s just Shitty being Shitty, really.

He’s honestly reluctant to end the night once he realizes it’s past midnight, but the tiny part of himself that’s still sober wins out.

“Guys, I really gotta sleep, now,” he tells them, earning a loud groan from all three of them.

“Jack! Why are you so… responsible, and shit?”

“Yeah, bro, it’s, like, your birthday! There’s no time for… for _sleepin’._ ”

“You do _whatever,_ but I got... hockey stuff, tomorrow. The guest room’s over there,” he says with a vague, lazy gesture in its general direction. He pulls himself up off the couch and takes a moment to steady himself, before turning back to Bitty and offering him a hand to pull him up too. “You coming?”

Bitty mumbles some sort of assent and slowly gets up to lean against Jack’s shoulder, looking just as tired as he feels. Shitty sighs dramatically and gets up to walk over to Jack and pull him into another hug, and Lardo follows, wrapping her arms around both of them.

“Dude… Bro. I love you _so much_ . I still can’t believe you scored _Bitty._ I’ve seen his ass, bro… _nice,”—_ Bitty laughs at that and hip checks him—“Happy fuckin’ birthday, man,” Shitty mumbles a little too loudly, punctuating his last sentence with a really gross, wet kiss on the cheek. No matter how many times it happens, Jack will never get used to the feeling of a beer-soaked mustache against his face.  

“I love you too, Shits,” he says with a grin, before slowly pulling away from the group hug and throwing an arm across Bitty’s shoulders. They mumble their good nights as they turn and walk toward Jack’s bedroom, halfway leaning on each other. As soon as they’re through the door, Jack can feel his phone start to vibrate, and he pulls it out once they’ve crashed onto the bed.

 **B. “Shitty” Knight (12:26)  
** oh adn du de don,t worry abt me n la rds!!!!!  
we,ll leave tmrw so u cn have some “”””alone time”””””” w bittyh  
weere going  2 the guest bed now  
well turn on som emusic or sth  
u can totally get it on w bit s it,,s coo l  
i wd probs be ups et if u didnt  
get it, br o  
g e t i t  
also  
i totally want ddeets in th mornign  
if ur comfy w tht

Jack snorts and doesn’t even respond before tossing his phone onto the nightstand. When he turns back, Bitty’s smiling at him, and he leans in for a kiss, their first one since he opened the door this morning. They kiss lazily like that for a while, Bitty murmuring “I love you,” against his lips, until they’re both too exhausted to stay up much longer. As Bitty settles in behind him, wrapping his arms around his chest, he just feels _full_ , and he’s smiling as they both fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i will probably cry if you leave kudos and or comment  
> if you wanna give, like, constructive criticism, or point out any typos, feel free to message me!
> 
> also: follow me on [tumblr](http://jackzimmerrmann.tumblr.com) and talk to me abt the soft gay hockey comic™!


End file.
